Cooking with Kuki
by Happynomnom
Summary: A recipe for disaster: Two ten year olds- home alone, are trying to bake for the first time, can't read very well, and mix up the ingredients! Who said that baking was easy? (Somewhat based on real-life experiences...!)
1. Chapter 1: Flower

**Hiya! This is a story based on a drama skit that my friends and I did at school once. It's quite disastrous. Hope you enjoy it! Remember to review! ^_^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND, Mr. Warburton does!**

* * *

"Kuki," called her mother. "Fanny's here!"

"Wheee!" shrieked Kuki, scampering down the staircase to the foyer, clutching her new Let's-Bake-Together-Rainbow-Monkey. She wrenched open the door to find her red-headed friend standing outside with a large grin on her face.

"Hi Kuki!"

"Fanny! Come in, come in, come in! Ooh… I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, ushering her in.

"Yeah, me too! I even got the new Let's-Bake-Together-Rainbow-Monkey!"

"You mean, this one?!" Kuki shoved her monkey towards Fanny.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!"

"Oh my gosh! Yay!" Kuki replied, clapping her hands together in excitement.

The two girls started singing the Rainbow Monkey theme song at the top of their lungs, and skipped towards Kuki's kitchen.

"Okay girls," said Kuki's mom, popping her head in the doorway. "I have to go out to get some groceries. Don't do anything... dangerous, okay?"

"Okay!" they chorused, exchanging secret winks.

A few moments later, they heard the door close. Fanny rummaged through her backpack, and pulled out a large book.

"Okay. So I looked through my mum's cookbooks, and I found this one!" Fanny passed the colourful book to her friend. Kuki flipped it open and immediately gasped. "What?" asked Fanny.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "Chocolate chip cookies!"

"Yummy…"

"Okay, okay." The two girls could barely contain their excitement. Fanny propped the book open on the toaster, and they began pouring over the directions.

"Soo… soogar? Sugar!" said Fanny. Kuki scrambled over to one of the cupboards and set a bag of sugar on the counter. "Next it says… flour," continued Fanny.

"Flowers? How many?"

"Two cups." Kuki popped her head into the living room. Glancing around the room, she spotted her targets. She ran back to the kitchen a moment later holding two vases of flowers.

"Okay, what now?" asked Kuki.

"Backing… back… baking… baking soda," Fanny responded, stumbling over the words.

"Baking soda? That sounds yucky," exclaimed Kuki, giggling. She climbed onto a chair so she could reach the cupboards. She rifled through the supplies. "Hmm… I don't think we have that…"

"Aw, man!"

"Wait wait wait!" Kuki squealed suddenly. "Numbuh 2 gave me some soda last week! It's in my room!" She scampered up the stairs and came back a minute later carrying a can of soda.

"Uh, I don't think they mean that kind of soda…" murmured Fanny uncertainly, examining the pictures in the book.

"Well sure they do! I mean, once we put it in the oven, it'll be baking soda, right?"

"Well, I guess…" Fanny brightened considerably. "It says one… t, s, p, n." Fanny looked up. "What does that mean?"

"I dunno. Let's just put the whole can in just in case." So the two girls took out a mixing bowl and a wooden spoon and began determinately combining the flowers and the soda. Once they were finished, they continued reading.

"It says we have to preheat the oven," muttered Fanny. "How do we do that?"

"Well, when my mom makes turkey, she turns a bunch of switches and dials on the oven." She ran over to it, examining the buttons. "Um, well, this one says on." She pressed it, and the oven beeped loudly. "Uh. Yeah. And next, we adjust the temperature, so this button. And you press it again. And again." The oven beeped. "Hey, this is fun!"

"Lemme try," said Fanny, reaching over Kuki's shoulder. Beep beep beep.

"Beep!" yelled Kuki, laughing. Fanny joined in. Ten beeps later, the oven was being heated at 475 degrees. Sadly, the girls didn't know that the recipe called for 250 degrees. The other thing they didn't know was that Mrs. Sanban stored pots and pans in the oven (apparently an typical asian thing), and they were still sitting inside.

"Hm. Something smells funny," interrupted Kuki suddenly, sensitive nose twitching.

"Yeah… like… burning plastic or something," added Fanny. Kuki frowned, approaching the oven cautiously.

"Well, it's coming from inside the oven," she muttered. Fanny stood a few paces away as Kuki carefully opened the oven…

* * *

**Bwahahaha... I like this one. Anyways, more coming soon! Please review. :) **

**-happynomnom**


	2. Chapter 2: Does egg mean eggshells too!

**Heyo! Sorry it's been awhile. We're back on air, starring Kuki and Fanny! Welcome toooooo… COOKING WITH KUKI! *canned applause and gameshow music***

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two girls had carefully extracted the smoking mess of various clumps of metal.

"Well," began Kuki, coughing, "At least the oven is empty."

"You're crazy," Fanny replied hotly.

"Aw, c'mon! Cookies, remember? What about our Let's-Bake-Together-Rainbow Monkeys?" she whined.

"Fine," Fanny responded after a moment. "I'm only doing it for them."

"Whee!" exclaimed Kuki, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. "Okay, so next is says that we need to put in butter." Fanny opened the fridge and poked around the various objects inside. After a few moments, she shook her head.

"No butter. But can we use oil?"

"Uh oh. My mom just went out to get oil because we ran out," responded Kuki, disappointed.

"Wait, I have an idea!" exclaimed Fanny. She ran to get her backpack. When she got back, she proudly displayed a small bottle of liquid. "Vanilla oil!"

"Ooh, ooh, lemme smell!" Kuki yelled, taking a long whiff. "Mmmm…"

"I know!"

"And," added Kuki, "I bet we can skip using vanilla extract too!"

"Are you sure?" asked Fanny uncertainly.

"120 percent!"

"Well…" Fanny frowned. "If you say so."

"Next it says crack the eggs and put them in the mixing bowl with all the other ingredients."

"Eggs," Fanny stated, passing two large white eggs to her friend. Kuki abruptly cracked them perfectly into the bowl. "Wow, Kuki, you're really good at cracking eggs!"

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, promptly chucking the egg shells into the bowl along with the rest of the mixture.

"Uh," Fanny started, wrinkling her nose. "I don't think we're supposed to put the shells in too…"

"Don't worry," answered, laughing. "It'll make them more crunchy!"

"Well, if you say so…" Fanny muttered again. "I think that's all the ingredients," she added.

"Yay! Let's put the bowl in the oven."

"I think we're supposed to pour them onto a baking sheet first," corrected Fanny, poking at the greenish mixture sitting inside the bowl. "Kuki, I don't think this looks right. When my mom bakes cookies the mix is like… doughy."

"Hm." Kuki swiped a fingerful of batter and licked it thoughtfully. Her eyes suddenly widened and she retched into the sink. "I think you're right. This is gross!"

"Maybe we should wait for your mom to get back. She can help us."

"No… but, I have a better idea," Kuki replied, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I know someone who bakes and cooks _all _the time."

"Who?"

"Let's call Lizzie."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Hopefully, you've all been made well-aware of Lizzie's crap cooking skills. Well, these cookies are about to become a lot worse! And the two happened to miss a very important ingredient… guess!**

**see ya soon!**

-happynomnom


	3. Chapter 3: Wasabi

**Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I've been busy... anyways, thanks to those of you who reviewed! I really appreciate it, and read through all of them (since there aren't that many anyways... oh well). Enough talk. On with the story. Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

"You guys are on the right track, you know," said Lizzie, poking at the batter.

"Really?" asked Fanny, sticking out her tongue.

"Totally! I mean, the colour is totally perfect. You probably just need to add a little spice or something." Lizzie turned around, opening the cupboard doors on one side of the wall. "Ooh! Sunflower seeds. Yummy." She threw the package to Fanny, who caught it, only to find that the bag was open. Seeds exploded everywhere. Kuki giggled as she shook them out of her hair. She whistled and a dozen hamsters came barreling out of nowhere, quickly devouring the seeds. Fanny squealed as several hamsters climbed over her in several attempts to reclaim seeds strewn over her green sweater. Lizzie smiled at one hamster in particular, blushing slightly. The other two glanced at each other, having no clue what was going on.

"Anyways," started Kuki. "What else should we add?"

"Hm." Lizzie continued ransacking the cupboards. "Barley. Excellent. Ooh!" she exclaimed, holding up a thin bottle of red sauce. "Hot sauce!"

"If you want something spicier, we have wasabi," added Kuki helpfully.

"Woah! I've never had wasabi before! I just know that it's _really _spicy!" replied Lizzie. Fanny scoffed.

"Sure it is. I bet I could take a mouthful no problem," she interrupted, feeling some odd need to recover her composure after being nearly munched to death.

"Uh, Fanny, I'm not sure that's a very good idea…" mumbled Kuki.

"Do it," demanded Lizzie, narrowing her eyes. "I dare you."

"It's on, girly." Fanny smirked, crossing her arms over her chest determinately. "Get the wazebe… whatever you call it, Kuki."

"Are you sure?" she responded rather dubiously.

"Yes!" the other two chorused.

"Okay…" Kuki opened the fridge door and rifled through the shelves on the side. A moment later, she pulled out a long, green, tube covered in weird symbols. She bit her lip, grimacing. "How much do you want?"

"A spoonful," replied Fanny.

"Uh… okay." Kuki went through a drawer, daintily picking out a tiny teaspoon her mother used for mixing… well, tea.

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Lizzie. "That spoon," she said, pointing towards a large soup spoon beside it. Fanny nodded. Kuki's face scrunched up into a rather pained-looking expression.

"Are you really sure about this Fanny?" she asked one last time.

"Yes!" she yelled in exasperation.

"Okay, okay!" Kuki hastily squeezed the tube, wasabi piling onto the spoon. She handed it to Fanny, a horrified look on her face.

"Stop looking so worried, Kuki," comforted Lizzie. "It's just a little spice."

"Yeah! Okay. One, two, three!" The two girls watched in fascination and horror (respectively).

Fanny stuffed the entire thing into her mouth.

* * *

**Eheheh... don't worry, Fanny doesn't die. Hope you enjoyed it and please please please leave a review and follow/fav!****  
**

**Next chapter coming soon :) **

**-happynomnom**


End file.
